The Consequences of Fame
by Silver Speed Demon
Summary: Bella has been married to famous rock star Edward Cullen for a few years now. She understands the sacrifices that one makes for fame, but do those darn paparazzi have to interrupt her and Edward at such inopportune times? AH. For Jayeliwood’s Sexy Edward


**The sexy Edward contest:**

**Title: The Consequences of Fame**

**By: Silver Speed Demon**

**Type of Edward: Superstar Edward**

**Character type: In Character (as much as possible considering the circumstances)**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Both Bella and Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you'd like to see all the stories in this contest visit **

**Jayeliwood's profile and visit her favorite stories! **

**Also, the rules and guidelines are on her profile**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things _Twilight_. I own a warped mind.**

**The Consequences of Fame**

**BPOV**

Edward wrapped his arm around me, snaking it under my coat and I immediately felt a little warmer. It wasn't normal for us to aimlessly wander down a street, enjoying the sights and sounds of dusk, but the evening had been so perfect; neither one of us wanted to let it go. I knew the paparazzi had to be hanging around somewhere. There was no way that we hadn't been spotted in the restaurant, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Edward casually brushed a kiss against the top of my head and I smiled, snuggling in closer.

We were passing a newsstand when the pages of a magazine ruffling in the breeze caught my attention. A photo of Edward and a head shot of some starlet were splashed across the front cover under a sensational title. I giggled a little at the absurdity, having become accustom to the headlines and speculations long ago. It was the price they all had to pay for fame.

Edward glanced down to see what had caused my giggle. His eye caught the headline and anger flashed across his face. He looked into my eyes; I could see the concern and sadness. I knew things like this bothered him. Not that he really cared what they said about him – they could have said that he drank blood or stalked 17-year-old girls in their sleep and he would have shrugged it off in a blasé manner that would have the press in a frenzy. But where I was concerned, he became overbearingly protective. After all, I wasn't the rock star. In his mind, I hadn't made the choice to put myself in the public eye. And Edward felt guilty and responsible every time my privacy was invaded by the press.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but I leaned up on my tip toes and pressed my lips against his before he could utter a word. It was an obvious and shameless attempt at distraction. We both knew it but neither one of us seemed to mind.

His arm tightened around me as his other hand came up and tangled in my hair. His warm, soft lips molded to mine as my breath hitched. He had just let the most delicious moan escape his throat as I broke the kiss for air and gazed up into his smoldering green eyes. I felt a huge smile spread across my face. I went to take a step back and felt my ankle twist a bit as I lost my footing. But Edward's arm was still around my waist and he tightened his grip, steadying me without even thinking about it. I suppose saving me from myself had become second nature to him at this point.

I giggled again. "Won't they ever learn, Edward? Between writing music, rehearsing with the band and showering me with attention, you simply don't have time to seduce starlets. Oh, and lets not forget you constantly having to save me from my own graceful tendencies." I smiled at him. "My goodness, you schedule is completely booked."

The arm around my waist pulled me even closer as his other hand came up to rest under my chin. His mouth pulled up into my favorite crooked smile. There was no mistaking the love in his eyes. "My God, Isabella. You are incredible."

"That's why you married me," I whispered back. Then his lips met mine again and suddenly, the entire world melted around me. His lips coaxed mine ever so gently, and then I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. I parted my lips a little and felt his tongue touch the inside of my top lip. I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I assumed they were still there, but I just couldn't be sure. How did he do this to me? 'That's _one_ of the reasons why you married _him_' a little voice said inside my head – and then all thought was completely lost as Edward's tongue met mine. I instinctively pressed against him harder, half of me needing to use him for balance (I was now sure my legs were missing) and the other half just needing to be closer to him. I ran my hands up his back, one of them coming to rest in his hair.

When I was younger I remember hearing people talk about seeing fireworks when you have a really good kiss. Those people have obviously never been in love. Or maybe they've just never kissed Edward. Because this was no measly fireworks display. No, this was the atomic bomb.

I heard myself moan into his mouth and felt him melt further into me, or was that me melting into him? It didn't matter.

I saw a flash behind my eyelids. Yep, atomic bomb alright. Flash of light, mushroom cloud, copious and indescribable amounts of energy released in a single second, incinerating everything in its path. My God, I needed to get this man home and into our bed NOW!

There was another flash, and this time Edward stiffened. I slowly resurfaced as I realized he had broken the kiss. There was another flash and both our eyes shifted to the right.

Paparazzi. At least a half dozen of them.

Edward pulled his coat around me, trying to shield me from the lenses. I felt his body start to turn to head back to the restaurant to retrieve our car and get us out of here. I could hear the paparazzi calling our names.

And suddenly my stubborn streak surfaced. This was my husband. I had every right to kiss him. I had no reason to run and hide. And I was NOT done with my earth shaking, atomic bomb-like kiss. I had made my decision. I held firm and grabbed Edward, placing one hand on each side of his face. "Why don't we give them something real to report for once?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows. Then I crashed my lips back into his, reclaiming my kiss and not caring which newspapers we ended up in tomorrow.

**EPOV**

I saw another camera flash. I had to get Bella out of here. How stupid could I have possibly been, standing in the middle of a crowded street, kissing her like the rest of the world didn't exist. It was one thing for them to hound me, but I tried to do everything in my power to protect her and her privacy. I needed to get her back to the car, quickly.

I lifted my coat trying to shield her from the growing crowd. I gently applied some pressure to her, trying to guide her back to the restaurant so that we could make a quick escape, but she seemed to not be able to move. I looked down to see if her shoe was caught, fully ready to scoop her up and carry her if I had to. Quick assessment told me she was fine and I looked back into her eyes, expecting to see panic or apprehension from the situation I had put us in.

I should have known by now that Bella never reacts the way she should. Splash pictures of her husband and some woman he's never even met across a major national magazine and she giggles instead of getting angry or crying. Have paparazzi chase her down in the middle of a street and disrupt her life, and she looks back at me not with panic but… determination? Oh, no. I knew that look. Bella was not only unpredictable; she was stubborn to a fault. And that look - God help us. She was about to do something and no one, not even myself, would be able to sway her from her decision. Panic rose in me as I cursed myself again for my stupidity. Why didn't we just leave the restaurant and go home? Why did I take her out on a busy street without a bodyguard? Why….

"Why don't we give them something real to report for once?" Bella asked, momentarily shifting her gorgeous eyes back towards the paparazzi leeches before looking back to me. Then her lips met mine again. My eyes widened in shock. My lips parted to take in a quick surprised breath. She pressed her breast into my chest and moved her hands from my face to the back of my neck while slipping her tongue into my mouth. I was lost. My eyes closed of their own violation. My arms pulled her into me, pressing her hips against mine. I tried my best to keep the coat around us, shielding us, but in reality, I knew that there was no way it was doing any good, and for the life of me I couldn't bring myself to care! All that mattered was this woman, my wife, in my arms and the things her kiss was doing to me.

I heard her moan against me, and my body automatically responded. She moved a hand down my back, then up my side and across my chest. I felt my muscles twitch under her fingers as I groaned. I could have sworn I felt the corner of her mouth pull up in a smile as she continued to deepen the kiss. I leaned into her, causing her knees to buckle a little as I leaned her back ever so slightly, allowing her weight to rest against the arm I had wrapped around her back, under her coat. My lips left hers, trailing down her exposed neck as her head fell back. My tongue traced her collarbone, loving the low neckline on this dress. I heard her moan my name ever so softly as her hands clutched my shoulders and I smiled against her fragrant skin. I worked my way back up to her parted lips and reclaimed them. She responded immediately, pulling my tongue into her soft, warm mouth. My fingers started to play with the zipper on the back of her dress. I felt her leg rub up against mine. A longer, louder groan escaped me as I felt myself grow harder, reaching out to her body. My God, the things she does to me.

Amazingly, some reasonable thought briefly returned. 'Get to the car!' But, if I was honest with myself, it was no longer about getting her out of here for her own safety. I had to get her out of here because I needed her, NOW.

I have no idea where I found the strength or control, but I somehow pulled my lips from hers. Her eyes fluttered open, searching mine. I saw confusion, need, want, desire and disappointment at our broken kiss. Oh, Bella.

I pulled her up straight and somehow found my voice. "Car, now." I whispered, pulling on her hand. She grinned, knowingly. I started pulling her quickly down the sidewalk, thanking myself for not letting us get too far from the restaurant. I pulled her closer, increasing our pace, while digging into my pocket for the valet ticket. I felt Bella turn slightly, and I glanced at her. She had turned around to throw a smile at the paparazzi. And was that a… oh my, she actually winked and giggled at them. Yep, that was going to be in every newspaper tomorrow.

I pulled her under the protective canopy of the restaurant's valet station just as the night sky lit up with the flashes from at least a dozen cameras. (Apparently our audience had grown while I was lost in Bella's kiss.) Thank goodness the valets were professionals and used to catering to a particular class of people. They seemed to understand the urgency of our situation. I had Bella tightly clutched against my side and she continued to run her hands up my chest beneath my coat. She had to know what she was doing to me, right? Before I could even catch my breath completely (Bella's hands weren't helping) I heard the comforting and familiar sound of a V12 engine. The Aston Martin pulled up under the canopy and the driver's door opened as another valet rushed forward to get Bella's door. Bella slid into the passenger side as I rushed around the front of the car. I placed a fifty-dollar bill into the valet's hand as I slid in beside Bella, closing the door and placing the car in first gear before the valet could even thank me. I tore out of the circular drive and had the car in second before we hit the street as my rearview mirror exploded in camera flashes. I hung a corner, shifting into third.

Finally feeling a little safer, I glanced over at Bella, as I unconsciously shifted again, still accelerating. She glanced up at me through her lashes and I swear I forgot to breathe. Her face broke into a smile as she lifted up onto her knees in the seat. She reached over and placed a hand on my thigh, leaning across the center console. Her breast brushed my shoulder as she kissed my cheek. My foot pressed down harder on the accelerator, the other foot hitting the clutch so that I could shift into a higher gear again. Home. Home. Get home. It was a mantra repeating over and over in my head.

Bella's lips brushed closer to my ear and then she whispered, "Do we have to go straight home?"

WHAT!?

Did she not understand my 'pressing' issue? I glanced at her in disbelief, but her eyes were pleading and something else. Mischief? I fell into those deep brown pools and knew I couldn't deny her anything. I took a deep breath.

"Why?" I managed to ask in what I thought almost sounded like a normal tone of voice. "Was there somewhere else you wanted to go?" I down shifted as I brought the car to a stop for a red light at a deserted intersection.

She settled back into her seat and shifted her eyes to her lap. "Well," she started. "I was thinking. We've never…" she cleared her throat and seemed to be searching for the right words. "Um… christened? this car." It was almost a whisper. My mind reeled. Was she asking what I thought? Seriously, I'd been married to her long enough. You'd think I could read her by now. But then she goes and turns my world sideways and I feel like a teenager who is just starting to date – second guessing everything. And secretly, I loved it that she, and only she, had ever been able to shake my confidence like this.

I was trying to figure out if she meant what I thought she meant when her eyes lifted and met mine. All that desire and lust from earlier was still there. She did mean what I thought.

I stomped on the clutch and rammed the car into gear as I tore through the intersection. The red light be damned. Let some cop pull me over! All I'd have to do is point to the Goddess in the passenger seat with the love and lust burning in her eyes and say, "Officer, she wants to christen the car." I was positive we would be let go. No questions asked!

"Edward?!" She gasped a bit frightened at the speed, as the force of the acceleration pushed her back against the seat.

I swung around another corner; heading out of the city and onto a road that I knew would twist and turn as our elevation slowly increased.

I gripped the steering wheel with one hand as I reached across Bella to buckle her seat belt in order to keep her from being jostled too badly by the turns. I had no intention of slowing down but I didn't want her to get hurt either. I pulled the belt across her and my hand brushed her chest. Mistake, mistake, mistake. I strained against my pants and my mind screamed. It took everything I had to keep us on the road. I quickly snapped her belt into place and put my hand back on the wheel, gripping it far too hard as I concentrated on breathing. Breathe, drive. Turn, shift. Breathe. I kept repeating it over and over.

I'm not sure if Bella could see how white my knuckles had turned as I gripped the steering wheel in the dark car cabin or if she could just sense the sexual tension emanating from me, but she reached forward and snapped on the stereo. Vivaldi. She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Normally she would be terrified of my driving like this. _Normally_, I _wouldn't_ have driven like this with her in the car. But, I was a man possessed and she seemed to understand my urgency. I silently thanked her for not complaining about my driving tonight.

We were nearing the end of the pavement. I careened around another corner. We were in a subdivision - well, what was going to be a subdivision - about a half an hour (at normal speed) outside the city. The streets had been paved and a few foundations for mammoth houses had been poured, but there was nothing else for a few miles. I turned down a cul-du-sac and parked the car at the end of the circle. We were on a hill, facing out over the city. Thousands of lights sparkled in front of us, and everything looked so peaceful from up here. You could even see stars directly above us, regardless of the lights bouncing off the city.

I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding and reached over, running a hand across Bella's cheek and into her silky hair. Her eyes were still closed, but her lips curled into a smile.

"Edward," she whispered. It was all I needed. I leaned over and captured her lips with mine. She brought her hand to the back of my neck, letting her fingertips gently graze the sensitive skin at the base of my skull before running her fingers up into my hair. I moaned her name against her lips and went to pull her closer when I realized that she was still belted in. My other hand fumbled for the seatbelt release. I gently brought the belt across her (ok, I did hesitate a bit as I crossed her breast, sue me!) and let it retract back against the door.

Once freed from the seatbelt, Bella wrapped her other arm around me and pulled herself up against my chest. I took advantage of the position and curved my arm around her back, pulling her towards me. She slid across the center console and placed one knee on either side of my hips never breaking our kiss. Her skirt rode mid way up her thigh and I ran one of my hands from her knee to the hem of the dress.

I became aware of a burning in my chest. Right, air. You need to breathe. I tore my lips from Bella's but kept contact with her skin. I heard her gasp for air too. I trailed my lips down her chin, to her throat and slowly started making my way to the hollow at the base of her neck, between her collarbones. At first her head was thrown back, her hair cascading behind her, the very ends brushing against my legs as her back arched, but as I worked my lips to the right of her neck, towards her shoulder, she fell forward, her hands coming to rest against my chest. Her head dropped forward, still granting me access to the area where her neck and shoulder met. She matched my position, allowing her lips to touch the sensitive skin. She must have gotten a few of my buttons undone on my shirt as I felt her warm hands on my chest. I groaned against her skin and felt her smile as she started kissing up my neck towards my ear.

My hands ran up her thighs, over her skirt and up her sides. I heard her moan as I grazed the side of her breast through the fabric of her dress. Then she sucked on my earlobe. It seemed that for every sensation I gave her, she was determined to return an equal sensation. I inhaled sharply and heard her giggle softly against my ear before she resumed her kisses below my ear.

I pushed my hands up into her hair and pulled her face back to me. I looked up at her and as always I was astounded by the love shining in her eyes. Bella may be unpredictable, but when I look into her eyes, I can see her entire beautiful soul. And at this moment, she was giving her whole self - mind, body and soul - over to me as she had countless times before. I felt the familiar tightness in my chest and lump in my throat as I always did when it crashed down on me just how lucky I was to have this woman.

"Bella," I whispered, not breaking our gaze. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. "I think so." She murmured against my lips. "If I'm not mistaken, it's pretty close to how much I love you."

"Impossible," I whispered against her lips in between kisses, running my hands down her back and sides. "I don't think this much love can fit into such a small frame."

She pulled back and looked at me. At first she seemed like she was going to argue, but then she smiled that mischievous smile where she bites her bottom lip. Her eyes twinkled like a kid about to do something very, very naughty.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, running her hands down my chest. Suddenly I felt her hands loosening my belt and quickly undoing my button. Her tiny fingers reached below the band of my boxers and brushed me. I couldn't breathe. She wrapped her fingers around me and replied with absolute coyness, "I seem to think you fit quite nicely into 'my small frame.'"

Lost. Again. That's the only word for it. I couldn't think or speak anymore. I had to have her. My hands ran up her thighs, under her skirt and began pulling down her lacy panties before I could even complete a full respiratory cycle. She shifted, helping me divest her of the garment before settling back in my lap. Somewhere, I was aware of her unzipping my pants and working them down my hips. I must have been aware, because I seem to have lifted my hips to help her. I know this because when my hips lifted and I pressed against her, I almost lost it.

My hands were at her back, pulling the zipper down. My lips were following the fabric of her dress as it fell off her shoulders and down her breast.

Her hand was completely around me, guiding me into her. I felt her: warm, soft, and moist. I exhaled her name against her skin, kissing the top of her breast. My right hand found the back of her bra, my fingers snapping against the clasps as it opened.

Bella started to lower herself onto me and the sensation was indescribable. I pushed the fabric of her bra away and I closed my mouth around her nipple, one hand on her back pressing her closer to me, one hand on her hip, as she seated me completely inside her.

Then she began to move. She slowly started to raise herself up, inching me out of her, little by little. And then she'd slide back down. It was pure agony and I loved every second of it. The fingers on my left hand dug into her hip as my right hand cupped her breast, teasing her nipple with my thumb. Her hands knotted in my hair, holding my head to her other breast as I licked and sucked - teasing her with my teeth.

She increased the pace, and I started moving with her. I needed her. She inhaled sharply as I let out a moan.

"Edward," she whispered and I tore my mouth away from her breast. Both my hands reached up and grabbed either side of her face as I pulled her down to me, immediately thrusting my tongue into her mouth. I pushed up into her harder as she came down onto me. I pulled her even closer needing her body to be in contact with every inch of me that was humanly possible. The only words I can think of to describe it would be a total act of selfless possession, if that makes any sense.

She continued to move on me. Alternating between little gasps and moaning my name. I'm sure I was whispering her name too. I needed her so much. I was completely lost in the moment when she suddenly stopped, ripping her mouth from mine. God, no!

"Edward?" She asked. It wasn't the sensual 'Edwards' that she'd been calling out for the last… however long we had been like this, I don't know. Time had ceased to exist as soon as Bella had grabbed hold of me. "Edward, are we moving?" She asked in an almost panic.

I resurfaced from my euphoria almost immediately and my head snapped to the window, not that it did any good. All the glass in the car was completely fogged over. Then I felt it. Movement. But both Bella and I were completely still. Understanding struck us both at the same time. The car was rolling and we were on a very high hill. We both dove for the parking brake. I ripped it up with as much force as possible. The car immediately stopped. I was fairly certain we were still on pavement. We would have known it if this car had actually gone off road.

We both looked back to each other. I was pretty sure that the fear on Bella's face was mirrored on mine. And then Bella seemed to take in the situation. Here we were, half clothed, me still inside her, about to roll down a hill all because I forgot to set the parking brake and my lovely wife had gotten a bit overenthusiastic. She started to giggle. Slowly at first, then the hilarity seemed to take over her. The problem was, I was still inside her and every time she would laugh, she would tighten around me and then send a vibration all the way through my body. The sensation was unbelievable.

"Oh, God, Bella," I moaned, pulling her down to me while pushing up and further into her at the same time. I pushed my hands into her hair; she stopped laughing. Want filled her expressive eyes as she lowered her head to meet me, her lips wrapping around mine. The world swirled away and it was only Bella and I again. She began moving to meet me, pressing herself closer to me.

"Please," she whispered. "Oh, God, yes, please Edward." She was going to kill me. I tried to increase the tempo. Her head fell back and I attacked her neck with my lips, unwilling to break contact in any way.

"Yes," she called out. "Please, yes." I felt her begin to tighten on me. I knew she was close. I placed an arm across her shoulders, angling her towards me so that I could kiss my way back up the side of her neck.

"Yes, Bella," I whispered against her skin.

She clinched down harder. I heard her suck in her breath. I was kissing just below her ear now, and I whispered, "I love you" just as she reached her climax.

Her climax was the most beautiful thing in the world. Her head fell back, her fingers dug reflexively into my shoulders, her body slammed down on mine, rocking hard against me and she screamed my name. I couldn't hold on any longer. I pushed up into her and let go, calling her name. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, holding on for dear life as I pushed into her a few more times until I was completely spent.

Her head was resting on my shoulder, my arms tight around her. Both of our breathing was ragged and we were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat. We sat like that for a few minutes, letting our heart rates calm and our breathing steady. Slowly, I began to become aware of my surroundings: the feel of the leather upholstery against me, the fog on the windows, the Vivaldi on the stereo and the glow from the dashboard lights. The car was off, but I had left the key turned so that the accessories were still running.

I placed a kiss on Bella's head and inhaled deeply. She always smelled fantastic, but there was something about the way she smelled after making love that was absolutely intoxicating. It was the way her normal fragrances from shampoos and perfumes mingled with her sweat and my sweat on her body and the smell of sex. And tonight it was combined with the smell of leather from the seats and that faint new car smell that sill lingered in this vehicle.

Bella called my name, breaking me from my thoughts. "Edward, maybe we should head home now, before we actually do roll down a hill." I smiled at her. Then she lifted her hips, sliding me out of her. I sucked in sharply as the cool air hit me. It was a sharp contrast to her wet warmth. She slid back across the console (careful of the engaged parking brake) pulling her dress up her shoulders with one hand as she pushed her skirt down with the other. I lifted my hips, pulling my pants back up and buckling my belt. I re-buttoned my shirt and glanced over at the temptress in the passenger seat. She smiled over at me and I couldn't help but reach across and kiss her swollen lips once more. She traced my lips with her tongue and then slid her tongue into my mouth again. Pure bliss. When I finally broke the kiss, she smiled against my lips and then whispered, "I love you" as I smiled back at her.

I returned to my side of the car and turned on the ignition. I rolled down the window to allow the glass to defrost a bit quicker. It was then that I realized exactly how close we had come to actually going over the edge. There was about a foot of pavement left before the car would have started to roll down the hill. I shook my head and silently chuckled to myself. That would have been one hell of a headline.

Bella fiddled with the radio, finding something modern and upbeat. I placed the car in gear and started to head for home, driving a little less like a maniac this time but determined to engage in a sequel to tonight's activities as soon as we were in the safety of our large, stationary bed.

I glanced back over at Bella who was looking out the windshield, seeming lost in her ever elusive thoughts and gently touching her swollen lips. Her bra and panties were in her lap (she hadn't bothered to put them back on). Oh yes, there would definitely be a sequel. Perhaps we'd make it a trilogy. I placed the car in a higher gear and accelerated. Bella glanced over at me, getting ready to lecture me. She must have seen the look in my eyes because she simply collapsed back into her seat, peals of laughter ringing out across the car as she shook her head in resignation.

And the only thing I could think about was buying another car tomorrow – just so we could christen it too.


End file.
